


Aparat

by Lampira7



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: First Love, M/M
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-13 04:14:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29022537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lampira7/pseuds/Lampira7
Summary: Poniższy tekst powstał na podstawie życzenia złożonego w studni życzeń. Trochę się denerwowałam zgłaszając chęć jego spełnienia, ponieważ chciałam coś przetłumaczyć z tą parą, ale nie ma żadnego ff o nich oprócz dwóch tekstów Myst. Postanowiłam więc wziąć byka za rogi i oto powstało to mini cudo.
Relationships: Colin Creevey/Percy Weasley
Kudos: 3





	Aparat

— Dziwak!  
  
Głowa Colina uderzyła mocno o ceglaną ścianę, gdy dwóch starszych chłopaków popchnęło go mocno. Wiedział, co zaraz się stanie. Nie był to pierwszy raz, gdy ta dwójka zaczepiła go na korytarzu. Inni co prawda również rzucali w jego stronę niewybredne słowa, czy zniesmaczone spojrzenia, ale tylko oni mieli na tyle śmiałości, by zaatakować go fizycznie. Czasami zastanawiał się, czy ta „odwaga” również była liczona w cechach bycia Gryfonem. W żadnym domu nie zauważył, żeby inni domownicy znęcali się nad kimś ze swoich spół domowników. Przynajmniej nie w miejscach publicznych.  
  
— Znowu masz zamiar robić wszystkim zdjęcia? — zapytał jeden z chłopców, przyciągając Colina za pasek, na którym wisiał aparat. — To jest obrzydliwe — kontynuował, ściągając urządzenie z jego szyi, nie zwracając uwagi na przerażone spojrzenie pierwszoroczniaka.  
  
— Tak, to obrzydliwe — zawtórował jego kolega. — Wszędzie łazisz z tym ustrojstwem i robisz każdemu zdjęcia. Jestem pewny, że później wykorzystujesz je w nocy. — Skrzywił się. — Widziałem cię w pobliżu przebieralni drużyny quidditcha. Robisz zdjęcia jak się przebierają? — Zabrał koledze aparat majstrując przy nim. — Może dla dobra ogółu powinniśmy go zniszczyć.  
  
— Nie!  
  
Colin rzucił się do przodu, by wyrwać dręczycielowi swój ukochany aparat, ale chłopak był od niego o wiele silniejszy. Zamachnął się dłonią, w której trzymał aparat i uderzył Creeveya w twarz. Sprzęt zahaczył o wargę, rozcinając ją. Colin zachwiał się do tyłu, opierając się o ścianę.  
  
— Trzymaj się ode mnie z daleka! Jeszcze czymś mnie zarazisz! — krzyknął chłopak, robiąc zamach i rzucając aparat o posadzkę.  
  
— Nie! — krzyknął Colin, upadając na kolana i sięgając po swój sprzęt.  
  
Pierwszy z chłopaków zaśmiał się kpiąco i oparł stopę na jego ramieniu odpychając go.  
  
— I co? Teraz bez swojego ukochanego aparatu nie zrobisz już nikomu zdjęcia.  
  
Colin poczuł, jak łzy zbierają mu się w oczach, gdy patrzył na swój aparat.  
  
— Co tu się dzieje?  
  
Wszyscy gwałtownie obrócili głowy w kierunku nowo przybyłego. Na końcu korytarza stał Percy Weasley.  
  
— Co tutaj robisz, Weasley? Nie jesteś już prefektem — odezwał się jeden z dręczycieli. — Nie masz czego tutaj szukać.  
  
— To że nie jestem już prefektem, nie oznacza, że będę tolerować zachowanie nie przystojące członkom naszego domu — stwierdził, podchodząc do nich. — To prawdziwy dyshonor, że starsi Gryfoni pastwią się nad młodszym kolegą. — Stanął obok, patrząc na nich z góry. — Jak dobrze kojarzę David Longnith i Eric Sundown. Słyszałem od prefekta naczelnego, że często sprawiacie kłopoty. Dyskutowano nawet o tym, czy nie wezwać waszych rodziców, aby mogli zabrać was na pewien czas do domu i nauczyć dobrych manier. — Pochylił się nad nimi, patrząc na nich uważnie. Colin dotąd nie zdawał sobie sprawy, jak chłopak był wysoki. — Może powinienem powiedzieć pani McGonagall o tym, jaką opieką sprawujecie nad młodszymi kolegami.  
  
— Um… — Zaczęli się wycofywać w głąb korytarza.  
  
— Nie, nie trzeba. My tylko chcieliśmy pomóc koledze wstać, po tym jak potknął się — powiedział Eric, główny prowokator.  
  
— Potknął się — powtórzył Percy, mrużąc oczy. — Mam młodsze rodzeństwo. Wiem, jak wygląda potknięcie się, a jak walka. Jeszcze jeden raz zobaczę was w takiej sytuacji, a zapewniam, że upewnię się, żeby opiekunka domu podjęła odpowiednie kroki. Z pewnością nie skończy się to tylko na krótkim zatrzymaniu i naganie.  
  
— Ty… — Eric zarumienił się z gniewu, chcąc coś powiedzieć, ale kolega złapał go za ramię, odciągając go.  
  
— Tak, rozumiemy — powiedział.  
  
David wiedział, że lepiej nie było walczyć w tej sprawie. Każdy w Gryffindorze wiedział, jak bardzo Percy Weasley naciska na przestrzeganie zasad. Jeśli już zauważył, że ktoś łamał szkolne reguły, to upewniał się, że nie zrobią tego ponownie, a jeśli powtórzyli ten sam błąd , to sprawiał, że mocno tego żałowali. Był okropnym służbistą, który pilnował, aż do przesady, zasad. Nie warto było dalej znęcać się nad tym małym zbokiem. Mogli znaleźć coś innego do roboty.  
  
Percy obserwował, jak ta dwójka wycofywała się. Gdy zniknęli za zakrętem, skierował wzrok na klęczącego na podłodze chłopaka. Szybko go rozpoznał. Był to Colin Creevey chłopak, który dał się wszystkim we znaki. Biegał po całym zamku i robił zdjęcia wszystkiemu i wszystkim, nawet jeśli ci sobie tego nie życzyli. Doprowadzało to do wielu konfliktów i drwin.  
  
Wzdychając uklęknął, by być na poziomie wzroku młodszego chłopaka.  
  
— Czy jesteś ranny?  
  
— Nie.  
  
Chłopak dalej nie podnosił głowy. Percy ze zrezygnowaniem wyciągnął rękę i chwytając brodę Colina uniósł mu głowę, przyglądając się jego twarzy. Z niezadowoleniem przyjął jego rozciętą wargę. Nie była to jednak poważna sprawa. Nie trzeba było go nawet wysyłać do madame Pomfrey. Każdy trzecioklasista mógłby sobie z łatwością poradzić z wyleczeniem jej.  
  
Domyślając się, że chłopak nie poprosi nikogo o pomoc w wyleczeniu wargi – bo w innym przypadku już dawno powiadomił by kogoś o znęcaniu się – Percy wyciągnął różdżkę i wymawiając odpowiednie zaklęcie wyleczył jego wargę.  
  
— Czy masz jeszcze inne obrażenia? — zapytał, a gdy zobaczył, że ten chce ponownie zaprzeczyć dodał: — Nie okłamuj mnie.  
  
— Uderzyłem głową o ścianę — powiedział Colin, wpatrując się nieufnie w starszego chłopaka.  
  
Nikt wcześniej nie ingerował, gdy inni się nad nim znęcali. To był pierwszy raz, gdy ktoś zareagował. Percy nie tylko przegonił jego napastników, ale również został z nim, aby upewnić się, że nic mu nie jest.  
  
Drgnął nerwowo, gdy starszy chłopak chwycił tył jego głowy, obmacując ją w poszukiwaniu urazu. Byli bardzo blisko siebie. Colin z łatwością mógł policzyć wszystkie piegi na policzkach drugiego nastolatka. Było ich bardzo dużo. Były nawet ładne. Jak gwiazdy na nocnym niebie.  
  
— Będziesz miał guza — stwierdził Percy, odsuwając się. — Czy nic innego ci nie dolega?  
  
— Nie. — Colin zarumienił się, zdając sobie sprawę, że wpatrywał się w drugiego chłopaka. — Tylko… — Zamilkł, przygryzając dolną wargę.  
  
— Co? — zapytał Percy.  
  
— Mój aparat… — Colin opuścił wzrok —… jest zniszczony — wymamrotał.  
  
Percy skierował swój wzrok na leżący w pobliżu aparat. Sięgnął po niego i zaczął oglądać go ze wszystkich stron. Może nie znał się na sprzęcie fotograficznym, ale mógł z łatwością stwierdzić, że nie był to magiczny aparat, wydawał się raczej… mugolski.  
  
— Lubię… fotografować — powiedział Colin. Był zdenerwowany widząc swój ukochany sprzęt w rękach kogoś innego. Nie wiedzieć czemu, zaczął wyjaśniać. — Kiedy usłyszałem, że w świecie czarodziejów fotografie się poruszają, byłeś zachwycony. Chciałem wszystko sfotografować i pokazać moim rodzicom. Żeby zobaczyli całą tę magię, ale aparaty czarodziejów są tak drogie. Pieniądze są nic niewarte w porównaniu do pieniędzy czarodziejów. Moi rodzice musieliby odkładać przez cały rok, żeby kupić mi aparat. Nie mogłem im na to pozwolić. I tak musieli się zadłużyć, aby kupić mi wszystkie potrzebne artykuły. Kociołek, książki, szata to wszystko kosztuje. Byłem taki szczęśliwy, kiedy tata na peronie dał mi ten aparat. Znalazł na Pokątnej sklep, który sprzedawał sprzęt… mugolski…  
  
— Mugolski — poprawił go mimowolnie Percy, słuchając go, ale jednocześnie otwierając aparat i oglądając jego wnętrze.  
  
Wiedział, o czym mówił Colin. Jego rodziny nie było stać na to, aby każde z ich dzieci szło do szkoły z nowymi rzeczami. Musieli zadowolić się rzeczami odziedziczonymi po starszym rodzeństwie lub pochodzącymi z drugiej ręki. Słyszał kiedyś, od poprzedniego prefekta naczelnego, że niektórzy uczniowie pochodzenia mugolskiego musieli zrezygnować z nauki, bo nie było ich stać na potrzebne artykuły.  
  
— Um, tak, mugolski — poprawił się Colin. Czuł się tak zawstydzony, ale nie mógł oderwać spojrzenia od smukłych palców, które obracały i dotykały każdego elementu aparatu. Powinien się bać, że drugi nastolatek może go uszkodzić jeszcze bardziej, ale w jakiś sposób czuł, że Percy tego nie zrobi. — Kupowali od mugolaków sprzęt, a później przerabiali go na magiczny. Dzięki temu jest tańszy. Obiecałem, że będę wszystko fotografować, a teraz jest zniszczony. — Jego głos załamał się na końcu.  
  
Teraz będzie musiał wyjaśnić rodzicom, co się stało z aparatem. Dowiedzą się, że był gnębiony. Tak martwili się, puszczając go do szkoły. Jeszcze nie będą chcieli go puścić na nowy rok.  
  
Z jego ust wyrwał się jęk, a w oczach ponownie zebrały się łzy.  
  
— Będzie działać.  
  
— Co? — Colin spojrzał na niego zdziwieniem. — Jak to? — Przechylił głowę ze zdziwieniem. — Nikt tutaj nigdy nie widział mugolskiego aparatu. Nikt go nie naprawi — powiedział kręcąc głową.  
  
— Niektórzy czarodzieje interesują się mugolskimi rzeczami — stwierdził Percy krzywiąc się, na wspomnienie o swoim ojcu.  
  
Kiedyś siedział na kolanach ojca i słuchał o tym, jak działają przyniesione do domu rzeczy. Nawet uczył się je naprawiać. Nie widział w tym nic dziwnego, dopóki nie zaczął uczęszczać do szkoły. Nauczył się, że inni czarodzieje nie rozumieją, dlaczego ktoś miałby interesować się kulturą mugoli.  
  
Przez zainteresowanie swojego ojca Percy był poniewierany przez innych uczniów. Dzieci z czystokrwistych rodzin powtarzały, to co usłyszały od swoich rodziców, a nawet używały różnych metod do dręczenia go. Podstawienie nogi na schodach, czy zalanie pracy domowej atramentem było czymś normalnym we wczesnych latach szkolnych Percy’ego.  
  
Nie był tak popularny jak Bill, ani tak wysportowany jak Charlie. Jedyną dobrą zaletą Percy’ego była inteligencja i ambicja. Zdobywał jak najlepsze wyniki i pilnował zasad, by zaprzyjaźnić się z prefektami, a później sam nim zostać. Dzięki temu przestano go dręczyć i mógł się upewnić, że Ron ani Ginny nie będą dręczeni za zainteresowania ojca. Przynajmniej o bliźniaków nie musiał się martwić, bo byli zbyt szaleni i nieobliczalni, by ktoś chciał z nimi zadrzeć.  
  
— Znasz kogoś, kto go naprawi?  
  
Percy drgnął nerwowo, zdając sobie sprawę z tego, że zagubił się w myślach. Teraz Colin klęczał blisko niego wpatrując się w trzymany przez niego aparat.  
  
— Nie, — widział, że chłopak stał się smutniejszy — ale wiem, jak go naprawić. Jest to stary sprzęt, ale te są bardziej trwałe niż nowe mugolskie aparaty. Nic poważnego się nie stało. Jedynie poluzowały się niektóre śrubki i kabelki.  
  
— Naprawisz go dla mnie?!  
  
Colin pod wpływem emocji chwycił go za ręce, wpatrując się w niego. Oczy mu błyszczały, a na twarzy widoczna była nadzieja.  
  
— Ech… tak. — Percy odsunął się nieznacznie. Nie sądził, że chłopak aż tak się do niego zbliży.  
  
— Um. — Zarumieniony Colin puścił dłonie drugiego nastolatka.  
  
Percy wpatrywał się w niego przez chwilę, zastanawiając się, czy chłopak znowu nie złapie go albo nie zrobi czegoś innego. Upewniwszy się, że Colin po prostu klęczy obok niego, otworzył aparat i zaczął dokręcać śrubki i łączyć zerwane kable za pomocą różdżki. Nie było to trudne zadanie, ale mozolne i potrzebna była wiedza, jak w ogóle aparat działa. Ktoś kto nie poznał jego funkcjonowania, nie wiedziałby jak się za to zabrać. Był tak zajęty swoją pracą, że nie zauważył, jak młodszy chłopak wpatruje się w niego.  
  
Na początku spojrzenie Colina było skupione na rękach Percy’ego, które w ostrożny, ale profesjonalny sposób zajmowały się jego aparatem. Podziwiał jego długie, smukłe palce. Po chwili jego wzrok powędrował wyżej po ramionach Percy’ego. Dostrzegł, że jego szata nie była nowa, ale gołym okiem było widać, że dbano o nią. Czysta, bez żadnych wyciągniętych nitek. Później spojrzenie Colina skupiło się na twarzy starszego Gryfona. Wciąż nie mógł nadziwić się jak piegowaty był drugi chłopak. Usta miał wąskie, a nos lekko zadarty. Jego włosy miały niesamowity odcień czerwieni.  
  
Przechylając głowę na bok próbował znaleźć jak najlepszy kąt, by widzieć wszystkie te szczegóły. Rozmyślał o oświetleniu i o możliwej scenerii, dzięki którym najlepiej uchwyciłby je na zdjęciu. Po chwili uznał, że najlepszy byłby jednak portret. Ujęcie z bliska jego twarzy. Percy nie był przystojny, ale… był intrygujący.  
  
Na policzkach Colina zakwitł gorący rumieniec, gdy uświadomił sobie o czym myśli. Na szczęście starszy chłopak nie zauważył jego fascynacji.  
  
— Proszę, powinien teraz działać.  
  
Percy wręczył mu aparat. Colin natychmiast go pochwycił, przykładając go do twarzy i sprawdzając wszystko. Nakierował obiektyw na drugiego chłopaka, chcąc mu zrobić zdjęcie, ale Percy zasłonił się ręką uniemożliwiając mu to.  
  
— Żadnych zdjęć — powiedział. Poczekał, aż Colin opuści aparat, zanim kontynuował: — Upewnię się, że ta dwójka i inni nie będą ci już przeszkadzać. Nie powinno się dręczyć kogoś za jego pasję. — Wstał, otrzepując szatę. — Ale również nie jesteś bez winy. — Spojrzał surowo na młodszego Gryfona. — Nie wszyscy lubią, gdy ktoś robi im zdjęcia. Są również miejsca, gdzie nie powinno się ich robić. Jeśli jeszcze raz zobaczę cię w pobliżu przebieralni lub łazienki z aparatem w ręku, to upewnię się, że nie ominie cię szlaban. Czy się zrozumieliśmy? — zapytał.  
  
— Tak! — zawołał Colin, podrywając się na nogi. Był bardzo wdzięczny drugiemu chłopakowi.  
  
— Dobrze. Idę do biblioteki. Jeśli będziesz miał problem z aparatem, to znajdź mnie w pokoju wspólnym.  
  
Z ostatnim skinieniem głowy Percy odwrócił się idąc korytarzem. Gdy już miał zniknąć za rogiem usłyszał:  
  
— Percy!  
  
Zaskoczony, że chłopak użył jego imienia, chociaż czego mógł się spodziewać po mugolaku, gdzie mniej restrykcyjne rodziny używały imienia nowo poznanej osoby zamiast nazwiska, odwrócił się. Na moment oślepiło go światło lampy błyskowej. Kiedy odzyskał wzrok zauważył uśmiechniętego Colina Creeveya.  
  
— Dziękuję za pomoc! — krzyknął i umknął w przeciwnym kierunku, niż szedł Weasley.  
  
Percy pokręcił głową i odszedł w swoją stronę. Nie wiedział, że dwa korytarze dalej Colin podziwiał świeżo zrobione zdjęcie.  
  


OoO

  
Colin wpatrywał się w obraz, na którym starszy chłopaka obraca się w jego stronę. Przez chwilę na twarzy Percy’ego widniało zaskoczenie, które szybko zmieniło się w uśmiech. Mimo odległości wszystkie jego piegi były dość dobrze widoczne. Colinowi najbardziej podobał się ten przy kąciku prawego oka.  
  
Uśmiechając się, schował zdjęcie do wewnętrznej kieszeni szafy. Postanowił ukryć je głęboko w swoim kufrze. Uznał, że jest bardziej cenne niż trzymane pod poduszką zdjęcie Wybrańca w negliżu.


End file.
